Talk:Barney's Fun
Barney's Musical Castle is Barney's fourth stage show (following Barney in Concert, Barney Live! in New York City and 2000 was designated as: * [[International Year for the Culture of Peace] * World Mathematical Year Popular culture holds the year 2000 as the first year of the 21st century and the 3rd millennium due to a tendency of grouping the years according to decimal values, as if year zero were counted. According to the Gregorian Calendar, these distinctions fall to the year 2001, because the 1st century was retroactively said to start with year AD 1. Since the calendar does not have year zero, its first millennium spanned from years 1 to 1000 inclusively and its second millennium from years 1001 to 2000. (See more at Century '' and ''Millennium.) The year 2000 is sometimes abbreviated as "Y2K" (the "Y" stands for "year", and the "K" stands for "kilo" which means "thousand"). The year 2000 was the subject of Y2K concerns, which are fears that computers would not shift from 1999 to 2000 correctly. However, by the end of 1999, many companies had already converted to new, or upgraded, existing software. Some even obtained Y2K certification. As a result of massive effort, relatively few problems occurred. Events January * January 2 – Massacre of twenty Copts by Muslim villagers in Kosheh, Egypt. * January 6 – The last natural Pyrenean ibex is found dead, apparently killed by a falling tree. * January 10 – America Online announces an agreement to purchase Time Warner for $162 billion (the largest-ever corporate merger). * January 14 **The Dow Jones Industrial Average closes at 11,722.98 (at the peak of the Dot-com bubble). **A United Nations tribunal sentences five Bosnian Croats to up to 25 years in prison for the 1993 killing of more than 100 Bosnian Muslims. * January 18 – The Tagish Lake meteorite impacts the Earth. * January 30 – Kenya Airways Flight 431 crashes off the coast of Ivory Coast into the Atlantic Ocean, killing 169. * January 31 ** Alaska Airlines Flight 261 crashes off the California coast into the Pacific Ocean, killing 88. ** Dr. Harold Shipman is found guilty of murdering 15 patients between 1995 and 1998 at Hyde, Greater Manchester, and sentenced to life imprisonment. February * February 4 – German extortionist Klaus-Peter Sabotta is jailed for life for attempted murder and extortion, in connection with the sabotage of German railway lines. * February 9 – Torrential rains in Africa lead to the worst flooding in Mozambique in 50 years, which lasts until March and kills 800 people. * February 13 – The final original Peanuts comic strip is published, following the death of its creator, Charles M. Schulz. * February 21 – UNESCO holds the inaugural celebration of International Mother Language Day. * February 29 – A rare century leap year date occurs. Usually, century years are common years due to not being exactly divisible by 400. 2000 is the first such year to have a February 29 since the year 1600, making it only the second such occasion since the Lilian rule was introduced in the late 16th century. The next such leap year will occur in 2400. March * March 4 – The PlayStation 2 is released in Japan. * March 8 – Tokyo train disaster: A sideswipe collision of two Tokyo Metro trains kills five people. * March 10 – The NASDAQ Composite Index reaches an all-time high of 5,048.Fifth Anniversary: Nasdaq's record all-time closing high 5,048.62. Retrieved 19 November 2007. Two weeks later, the NASDAQ-100, S&P 500, and Wilshire 5000 reach their peaks prior to the Dot-com bubble, ending a bull market run that lasted over 17 years. * March 12 ** Pope John Paul II apologizes for the wrongdoings by members of the Roman Catholic Church throughout the ages. ** A Zenit-3SL launch fails due to a software bug. * March 13 – The United States dollar becomes the official currency of Ecuador, replacing the Ecuadorian sucre. April * April 3 – United States v. Microsoft Corp.: Microsoft is ruled to have violated United States antitrust laws by keeping "an oppressive thumb" on its competitors. * April 22 – In a predawn raid, federal agents seize 6-year-old Elián González from his relatives' home in Miami and fly him to his Cuban father in Washington, D.C., ending one of the most publicized custody battles in U.S. history. * April 30 – Canonization of Faustina Kowalska in the presence of 200,000 people and the first Divine Mercy Sunday celebrated worldwide. May * May 1 – A new class of composite material is fabricated, which has a combination of physical properties never before seen in a natural or man-made material. * May 3 – In San Antonio, Texas, computer pioneer Datapoint files for Chapter 11 bankruptcy. * May 4 – The 7.6 Central Sulawesi earthquake affects Banggai, Indonesia, with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VII (Very strong), leaving 46 dead and 264 injured. * May 5 ** After originating in the Philippines, the ILOVEYOU computer virus spreads quickly throughout the world. ** A rare conjunction of seven celestial bodies (Sun, Moon, planets Mercury–Saturn) occurs during the new moon. * May 11 – The billionth living person in India is born. * May 13 ** A fireworks factory disaster in Enschede, Netherlands, kills 23. ** Millennium Force opens at Cedar Point amusement park in Sandusky, Ohio as the world's tallest and fastest roller coaster. * May 24 – Real Madrid C.F. defeats Valencia CF 3–0 in the UEFA Champions League Final at Stade de France to win their second title between 1998 and 2002, and their eighth overall. June * June 4 – The 7.9 Enggano earthquake shakes southwestern Sumatra with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VI (Strong), killing 103 people and injuring 2,174–2,585. * June 5 – 405 The Movie, the first short film widely distributed on the Internet, is released. * June 10 – July 2 – Belgium and the Netherlands jointly host the UEFA Euro 2000 football tournament, which is won by France. * June 17 – A centennial earthquake (6.5 on the Richter scale) hits Iceland on its national day. * June 26 – A preliminary draft of genomes, as part of the Human Genome Project, is finished. It is announced at the White House by President Clinton. * June 28 – Elián González returns to Cuba with his father, Juan Miguel González, ending a protracted custody battle. * June 30 – At the Roskilde Festival near Copenhagen, Denmark, nine die and 26 are injured on a set while the rock group Pearl Jam performs. July * July 1 – The Øresund Bridge between Denmark and Sweden is officially opened for traffic. * July 2 – France defeats Italy 2–1 after extra time in the final of the European Championship, becoming the first team to win the World Cup and European Championship consecutively. * July 7 – The draft assembly of Human Genome Project announced at the White House by President Bill Clinton, Francis Collins, and Craig Venter. * July 10 – In southern Nigeria, a leaking petroleum pipeline explodes, killing about 250 villagers who were scavenging gasoline. * July 14 – A powerful solar flare, later named the Bastille Day event, causes a geomagnetic storm on Earth. * July 25 – Air France Flight 4590, a Concorde aircraft, crashes into a hotel in Gonesse just after takeoff from Paris, killing all 109 aboard and 4 in the hotel. August * August 3 – Rioting erupts on the Paulsgrove estate in Portsmouth, Hampshire, England, after more than 100 people besiege the home of a block of flats allegedly housing a convicted paedophile. This is the latest vigilante violence against suspected sex offenders since the beginning of the "naming and shaming" anti-paedophile campaign by the tabloid newspaper News of the World. * August 7 – DeviantART is launched. * August 8 – The Confederate submarine H. L. Hunley is raised to the surface after 136 years on the ocean floor. * August 12 – The Russian submarine Kursk sinks in the Barents Sea during one of the largest Russian naval exercises since the 1991 dissolution of the Soviet Union, resulting in the deaths of all 118 men on board. * August 14 ** Tsar Nicholas II and his family are canonized by the synod of the Russian Orthodox Church. ** Dora the Explorer, one of Nickelodeon's most popular shows, debuts. * August 23 – John Anthony Kaiser, a Roman Catholic priest, is murdered in Morendat, Kenya. * August 24 – The Nintendo GameCube is revealed. September * September 6 – The last wholly Swedish-owned arms manufacturer, Bofors, is sold to American arms manufacturer United Defense. * September 6–8 – World leaders attend the Millennium Summit at U.N. Headquarters. * September 7–14 – Fuel protests take place in the United Kingdom, with refineries blockaded, and supply to the country's network of petrol stations halted. * September 10 – Operation Barras: A British military operation to free five soldiers from the Royal Irish Regiment that were held captive for over two weeks during the Sierra Leone Civil War, all of which were rescued. * September 13 – Steve Jobs introduces the public beta of Mac OS X for US$29.95. * September 15 – October 1 – The 2000 Summer Olympics, held in Sydney, Australia, is the last Olympic Games of the 20th century. * September 16 – Ukrainian journalist Georgiy Gongadze is last seen alive; this day is taken as the commemoration date of his death. * September 26 – The Greek ferry Express Samina sinks off the coast of the island of Paros; 80 out of a total of over 500 passengers perish in one of Greece's worst sea disasters. * September 29 – The HM Prison Maze in Northern Ireland is closed. October * October 5 – Mass demonstrations in Belgrade lead to resignation of Yugoslavia's president Slobodan Milošević. * October 6 – The last Mini is produced in Longbridge. * October 11 – of coal sludge spill in Martin County, Kentucky (considered a greater environmental disaster than the Exxon Valdez oil spill). * October 12 – In Aden, Yemen, [[USS Cole (DDG-67)|USS Cole]] is badly damaged by two Al-Qaeda suicide bombers, who place a small boat laden with explosives alongside the United States Navy destroyer, killing 17 crew members and wounding at least 39. * October 22 – The Mainichi Shimbun newspaper exposes Japanese archeologist Shinichi Fujimura as a fraud; Japanese archaeologists had based their treatises on his findings. * October 26 ** Pakistani authorities announce that their police have found an apparently ancient mummy of a Persian Princess in the province of Balochistan. Iran, Pakistan and the Taliban all claim the mummy until Pakistan announces it is a modern-day fake on April 17, 2001. ** The New York Yankees defeat the New York Mets 4-2 in the fifth game of the World Series to win the first "Subway Series" since 1956 by 4 games to 1. The series win was the Yankees third in a row and 26th overall. * October 30 – This is the final date during which there is no human presence in space; on October 31, Soyuz TM-31 launches, carrying the first resident crew to the International Space Station. The ISS has been continuously crewed since. * October 31 – Singapore Airlines Flight 006 collides with construction equipment in the Chiang Kai Shek International Airport, resulting in 83 deaths. November * November 2 – The first resident crew enters the International Space Station. * November 3 – Widespread flooding occurs throughout England and Wales after days of heavy rain. * November 7 – In London, a criminal gang raids the Millennium Dome to steal the Millennium Star diamond, but police surveillance catches them in the act. * November 11 – Kaprun disaster, Austria: A funicular fire in an Alpine tunnel kills 155 skiers and snowboarders. * November 17 – A catastrophic landslide in Log pod Mangartom, Slovenia, kills 7, and causes millions of SIT of damage. It is one of the worst catastrophes in Slovenia in the past 100 years. December * December 7 – Kadisoka temple is discovered in Sleman, Yogyakarta, Indonesia. * December 15 – The third and final reactor at the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant is shut down and the station is shut down completely. * December 25 – The Luoyang Christmas fire at a shopping center in China kills 309 people. World population Births January ]] * January 1 – Ekaterina Alexandrovskaya, Russian-Australian pair skater * January 7 – Marcus Scribner, American actor * January 8 – Noah Cyrus, American actress and singer * January 11 **Shareef O'Neal, American basketball player **Marrit Steenbergen, Dutch swimmer * January 19 – Choi Da-bin, South Korean figure skater * January 27 – Morgan Gibbs-White, English footballer February ]] * February 1 – Paris Smith, American actress and singer * February 5 – Jordan Nagai, American actor * February 10 – Yara Shahidi, American actress * February 20 – Josh Sargent, American footballer * February 21 ** Cho I-hsuan, Taiwanese professional tennis player ** Yuto Miyazawa, Japanese singer * February 28 – Moise Kean, Italian footballer March ]] ]] * March 1 – Ava Allan, American actress * March 2 ** Nahida Akter, Bangladeshi cricketer ** Julia Kedhammar, Swedish singer ** Bianca Umali, Filipino actress * March 5 – Jack Aitchison, Scottish footballer * March 6 – Jacob Bertrand, American actor * March 10 – Norah Flatley, American artistic gymnast * March 15 – Kristian Kostov, Russian/Bulgarian singer-songwriter * March 21 – Jace Norman, American actor * March 25 ** Camden Pulkinen, American figure skater ** Christian Traeumer, American actor ** Jadon Sancho, English footballer * March 27 – Sophie Nélisse, Canadian actress * March 30 – Regan Mizrahi, American child actor * March 31 – Anu Anand, Indian actress April ]] * April 1 – Barbora Seemanová, Czech swimmer * April 6 – Shaheen Afridi, Pakistani cricketer * April 7 – Ivan Ivanov, Bulgarian singer and songwriter * April 9 – Jackie Evancho, American soprano * April 11 ** Morgan Lily, American actress ** Alexei Krasnozhon, Russian-American figure skater * April 13 – Rasmus Dahlin, Swedish ice hockey player * April 28 – Ellie Carpenter, Australian footballer May ]] * May 7 – Maxwell Perry Cotton, American actor * May 15 – Jacob Bragg, Australian runner * May 18 ** Addison Holley, Canadian actress ** Ryan Sessegnon, English footballer * May 23 – Evan Bird, Canadian actor * May 24 – Anja Crevar, Serbian swimmer * May 28 – Taylor Ruck, Canadian swimmer * May 30 – Jared S. Gilmore, American actor June * June 1 – Willow Shields, American actress and dancer * June 2 – Lilimar Hernandez, Venezuelan actress * June 5 – Eliias, Swedish singer * June 9 – Laurie Hernandez, American artistic gymnast * June 13 – Penny Oleksiak, Canadian swimmer * June 16 – Bianca Andreescu, Canadian tennis player * June 23 ** Kim Hyun-soo, South Korean actress ** Caitlin Blackwood, English actress * June 29 – Kia Pegg, English actress July ]] * July 1 – Lalu Muhammad Zohri, Indonesian sprinter * July 4 – Rikako Ikee, Japanese swimmer * July 6 – Jesperi Kotkaniemi, Finnish ice hockey player * July 12 – Vinícius Júnior, Brazilian footballer * July 16 – Jonathan Morgan Heit, American actor * July 18 – Angelina Melnikova, Russian artistic gymnast * July 24 – Marko Čalasan, Macedonian computer systems prodigy * July 25 – Ellie Soutter, British snowboarder (d. 2018) * July 28 ** Kaitlin De Guzman, Filipino artistic gymnast ** Emile Smith Rowe, English footballer August ]] * August 2 – Sandeep Lamichhane, Nepalese cricketer * August 3 – Landry Bender, American actress * August 8 – Félix Auger-Aliassime, Canadian tennis player * August 11 – James Cartmell, British actor * August 17 – Lil Pump, American rapper and songwriter * August 20 – Fátima Ptacek, American actress * August 21 – Kate Valdez, Filipino model and actress * August 24 – Griffin Gluck, American actor * August 25 – Vincenzo Cantiello, Italian singer * August 26 – Noah Ryan Scott, Canadian actor * August 27 – Tatsuomi Hamada, Japanese actor and model *August 29 – Julia Grosso, Canadian soccer player September * September 1 – Jacob Ewaniuk, Canadian teen actor * September 5 – Ceren Akkaya, Turkish footballer * September 28 ** Frankie Jonas, American actor ** Ahn Do-gyu, South Korean actor October ]] * October 6 – Isobelle Molloy, British actress * October 10 – Aedin Mincks, American actor * October 11 – Hayden Byerly, American actor * October 16 – David Rawle, Irish actor * October 25 ** Vincent Zhou, American figure skater ** Mizuki Itagaki, Japanese actor, model, and singer * October 26 – Ellery Sprayberry, American actress * October 31 – Willow Smith, American actress and singer November ]] * November 2 – Alphonso Davies, Canadian football player * November 8 ** Jade Pettyjohn, American actress ** Anastasia Skoptsova, Russian ice dancer ** Jasmine Thompson, English singer and songwriter * November 10 – Mackenzie Foy, American model and actress * November 20 – Connie Talbot, British singer * November 21 – Megan Roberts, Canadian artistic gymnast * November 22 – Auliʻi Cravalho, American actress December * December 12 – Lucas Jade Zumann, American actor * December 24 – Ethan Bortnick, American musician Deaths January ]] ]] ]] * January 2 ** Nat Adderley, American jazz musician (b. 1931) ** Patrick O'Brian, British writer (b. 1914) ** Princess María de las Mercedes of Bourbon-Two Sicilies, mother of King Juan Carlos I (b. 1910) * January 4 ** Diether Krebs, German actor, cabaret artist and comedian. (b. 1947) ** Spyros Markezinis, Greek politician, 169th Prime Minister of Greece (b. 1909) * January 7 ** Gary Albright, American professional wrestler (b. 1963) ** Makhmud Esambayev, Soviet and Russian actor and dancer (b. 1924) * January 8 – Fritz Thiedemann, German equestrian and show jumper (b. 1918) * January 10 – Sam Jaffe, American film producer (b. 1901) * January 11 ** Dan Kemp, American actor (b. 1927) ** Bob Lemon, American baseball player and manager (b. 1920) * January 12 – Bobby Phills, American professional basketball player (b. 1969) * January 13 – Antti Hyvärinen, Finnish Olympic ski jumper (b. 1932) * January 15 – Željko Ražnatović, Serbian mobster and paramilitary leader (b. 1952) * January 18 – Frances Drake, American actress (b. 1912) * January 19 ** Bettino Craxi, Italian politician, 45th Prime Minister of Italy (b. 1934) ** Hedy Lamarr, Austrian actress (b. 1914) ** Alan North, American actor (b. 1920) * January 20 – Izabella Yurieva, Russian singer (b. 1899) * January 21 – Saeb Salam, Lebanese politician, 20th Prime Minister of Lebanon (b. 1905) * January 24 – Rex Nelon, American Southern gospel singer (b. 1932) * January 26 – Don Budge, American tennis player (b. 1915) February ]] ]] ]] * February 5 ** Claude Autant-Lara, French film director (b. 1901) ** Ward Cornell, Canadian radio/TV broadcaster & educator (b. 1924) * February 7 ** Doug Henning, Canadian magician (b. 1947) ** Shiho Niiyama, Japanese voice actress (b. 1970) * February 8 ** Sid Abel, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1918) ** Bob Collins, American broadcaster (b. 1942) ** Ion Gheorghe Maurer, Romanian lawyer and politician, 49th Prime Minister of Romania (b. 1902) ** Derrick Thomas, American football player (b. 1967) * February 9 ** Beau Jack, American boxer (b. 1921) ** Buck Young, American actor (b. 1920) * February 10 – Jim Varney, American actor (b. 1949) * February 11 ** Jacqueline Auriol, French aviator (b. 1917) ** Roger Vadim, French film director and producer (b. 1928) * February 12 ** Tom Landry, American football coach (b. 1924) ** Charles M. Schulz, American comic strip artist (b. 1922) ** Oliver, American pop singer (b. 1945) ** Screamin' Jay Hawkins, American rock singer and performer (b. 1929) * February 13 – Anders Aalborg, Canadian politician (b. 1914) * February 19 ** Friedensreich Hundertwasser, Austrian artist (b. 1928) ** Djidingar Dono Ngardoum, 2nd Prime Minister of Chad (b. 1928) * February 23 ** Ofra Haza, Israeli singer (b. 1957) ** Sir Stanley Matthews, English footballer (b. 1915) March ]] ]] * March 2 – Sandra Schmirler, Canadian Olympic curler (b. 1963) * March 3 – Toni Ortelli, Italian composer and alpinist (b. 1904) * March 5 ** Lolo Ferrari, French actress and dancer (b. 1962) ** Roma Mitchell, Australia lawyer and Governor of South Australia (b. 1913) * March 6 ** John Colicos, Canadian actor (b. 1928) ** Abraham Waligo, Ugandan politician, 4th Prime Minister of Uganda (b. 1928) * March 7 ** Charles Gray, English actor (b. 1928) ** Masami Yoshida, Japanese athlete (b. 1958) * March 9 – Jean Coulthard, Canadian composer and music educator (b. 1908) * March 11 ** Will Roberts, British painter (b. 1907) ** Alfred Schwarzmann, German gymnast (b. 1912) * March 20 – Gene Eugene, Canadian actor and singer (b. 1961) * March 27 – Ian Dury, British rock musician (b. 1942) * March 28 – Anthony Powell, British author (b. 1905) * March 30 – Rudolf Kirchschläger, Austrian diplomat and 8th President of Austria (b. 1915) April ]] ]] * April 2 – Tommaso Buscetta, Italian mafioso informant (b. 1928) * April 3 – Terence McKenna, American writer, philosopher, writer and entheogen advocate (b. 1946) * April 4 – Derek Allhusen, British equestrian (b. 1914) * April 5 – Lee Petty, American race-car driver (b. 1914) * April 6 – Habib Bourguiba, 1st President of Tunisia (b. 1903) * April 8 **Bernie Grant, British politician (b. 1944) **Claire Trevor, American actress (b. 1910) * April 10 ** Rabah Bitat, Algerian politician and Interim President of Algeria (b. 1925) ** Larry Linville, American actor (b. 1939) * April 11 – Diana Darvey, British actress, singer and dancer (b. 1945) * April 13 – Albert Turner, American civil rights activist (b. 1936) * April 14 – Phil Katz, American computer programmer (b. 1962) * April 15 – Edward Gorey, American writer and illustrator (b. 1925) * April 25 – David Merrick, American stage producer (b. 1911) * April 29 – Phạm Văn Đồng, 2nd Prime Minister of the Democratic Republic of Vietnam (North Vietnam) (b. 1906) * April 30 – Poul Hartling, Danish diplomat and politician, 21st Prime Minister of Denmark (b. 1914) May ]] ]] ]] ]] * May 1 ** Steve Reeves, American actor and bodybuilder (b. 1926) ** Jukka Tapanimäki, Finnish game programmer (b. 1961) * May 2 – Sundar Popo, Indo-Trinidadian chutney musician (b. 1943) * May 3 – Júlia Báthory, Hungarian glass designer (b. 1901) * May 7 – Douglas Fairbanks Jr., American actor (b. 1909) * May 8 – Hubert Maga, 1st President of Dahomey (b. 1916) * May 10 ** Kaneto Shiozawa, Japanese voice actor (b. 1954) ** Craig Stevens, American actor (b. 1918) * May 11 – René Muñoz, Cuban actor and screenwriter (b. 1938) * May 12 – Adam Petty, American NASCAR driver (b. 1980) * May 13 ** Paul Bartel, American actor, writer and director (b. 1938) ** Tomomi Tsuruta, Japanese professional wrestler (b. 1951) * May 14 – Keizō Obuchi, Japanese politician, 54th Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1937) * May 19 – Petter Hugsted, Norwegian Olympic ski jumper (b. 1921) * May 20 ** Edward Bernds, American director (b. 1905) ** Malik Sealy, American basketball player (b. 1970) * May 21 ** Dame Barbara Cartland, British novelist (b. 1901) ** Sir John Gielgud, British actor (b. 1904) ** Mark R. Hughes, American MLM founder (b. 1956) ** Erich Mielke, German secret police official (b. 1907) * May 25 – Francis Lederer, French film and stage actor (b. 1899) * May 27 ** Kazimierz Leski, Polish engineer, fighter pilot and counter-intelligence officer (b. 1912) ** Maurice Richard, Canadian hockey player (b. 1921) * May 30 – Doris Hare, British actress (b. 1905) * May 31 ** Petar Mladenov, Bulgarian diplomat and politician, 1st President of Bulgaria (b. 1936) ** Tito Puente, American jazz musician (b. 1923) June ]] ]] * June 3 – Merton Miller, American economist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1923) * June 10 ** Hafez al-Assad, Syrian politician and general, 18th President of Syria (b. 1930) ** Frank Patterson, Irish tenor (b. 1938) * June 12 – Logan Ramsey, American actor (b. 1921) * June 14 – Robert Trent Jones, English-born golf course designer (b. 1906) * June 16 – Empress Kōjun of Japan (b. 1903) * June 17 – Ismail Mahomed, South African and Namibian Chief Justice (b. 1931) * June 18 – Nancy Marchand, American actress (b. 1928) * June 19 – Noboru Takeshita, Japanese politician, 46th Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1924) * June 21 – Alan Hovhaness, American composer (b. 1911) * June 24 – David Tomlinson, English actor (b. 1917) * June 27 – Pierre Pflimlin, French politician, 97th Prime Minister of France (b. 1907) * June 29 – Vittorio Gassman, Italian actor (b. 1922) July ]] ]] * July 1 – Walter Matthau, American actor (b. 1920) * July 2 – Joey Dunlop, Northern Irish motorcyclist (b. 1952) * July 6 – Lazar Koliševski, 2nd President of Yugoslavia (b. 1914) * July 7 ** Kenny Irwin Jr., NASCAR Driver (b. 1969) ** James C. Quayle, American newspaper publisher (b. 1921) * July 8 – FM-2030, Transhumanist philosopher (b. 1930) * July 10 ** Vakkom Majeed, Indian freedom fighter and Legislative member (b. 1909) ** Denis O'Conor Don, hereditary chief of the O'Conor Don sept of Ireland (b. 1912) * July 11 – Robert Runcie, Archbishop of Canterbury (b. 1921) * July 12 – Charles Merritt, Canadian Army officer (b. 1908) * July 15 – Kalle Svensson, Swedish footballer (b. 1925) * July 21 – Yosef Qafih, Israeli rabbi (b. 1917) * July 27 – Virginia Admiral, American painter and poet (b. 1915) * July 28 – Abraham Pais, American physicist (b. 1918) * July 29 – René Favaloro, Argentinian cardiologist (b. 1923) August ]] ]] * August 3 – Isolina Ferre, Puerto Rican Roman Catholic nun (b. 1914) * August 5 ** Otto Buchsbaum, German writer and ecological activist (b. 1920) ** Sir Alec Guinness, British actor and writer (b. 1914) * August 6 ** Sir Robin Day, British political broadcaster (b. 1923) ** Don A. Jones, American admiral and civil engineer (b. 1912) * August 8 – K. Kailasanatha Kurukkal, Sri Lankan researcher, writer and professor (b. 1921) * August 9 – John Harsanyi, Hungarian-born economist (b. 1920) * August 12 ** Dave Edwards, American musician (b. 1941) ** Loretta Young, American actress (b. 1913) * August 13 – Nazia Hassan, Pakistani singer (b. 1964) * August 19 – Bineshwar Brahma, Bodo activist and leader (b. 1946) * August 20 – Bunny Austin, English tennis player (b. 1906) * August 21 – Daniel Lisulo, Zambian politician, 3rd Prime Minister of Zambia (b. 1930) * August 22 – Abulfaz Elchibey, Azerbaijani political figure, 2nd President of Azerbaijan (b. 1938) * August 24 – Andy Hug, Swiss Seidokaikan karateka and kickboxer (b. 1964) * August 25 ** Carl Barks, American cartoonist and screenwriter (b. 1901) ** Ivan Stambolić, Serbian politician (b. 1936) * August 30 – David Haskell, American actor (b. 1948) September ]] ]] * September 2 ** Elvera Sanchez, American dancer (b. 1905) ** Curt Siodmak, American novelist and screenwriter (b. 1902) ** Jean Speegle Howard, American actress (b. 1927) * September 5 – Abdul Haris Nasution, Indonesian general (b. 1918) * September 14 – Beah Richards, American actress (b. 1920) * September 16 – Georgiy Gongadze, Ukrainian journalist (b. 1969) * September 17 ** Bakht Singh, Indian evangelist (b. 1903) ** Paula Yates, British television presenter (b. 1959) * September 19 ** Ann Doran, American actress (b. 1911) ** Anthony Robert Klitz, British artist (b. 1917) * September 22 – Saburō Sakai, Japanese fighter ace (b. 1916) * September 25 – R. S. Thomas, Welsh poet (b. 1913) * September 26 – Richard Mulligan, American actor (b. 1932) * September 27 – Sammy Luftspring, Canadian boxer (b. 1916) * September 28 ** Peter Gennaro, American dancer and choreographer (b. 1919) ** Pote Sarasin, Thai diplomat and politician, 9th Prime Minister of Thailand (b. 1905) ** Pierre Trudeau, 15th Prime Minister of Canada (b. 1919) October ]] ]] ]] * October 1 – Rosie Douglas, 5th Prime Minister of Dominica (b. 1941) * October 3 – Benjamin Orr, American singer-songwriter (b. 1947) * October 4 – Michael Smith, English-born chemist (b. 1932) * October 6 – Richard Farnsworth, American actor (b. 1920) * October 7 – Walter Krupinski, German fighter ace and general (b. 1920) * October 8 – Sheila Holland, English writer (b. 1937) * October 9 – Patrick Anthony Porteous, British recipient of the Victoria Cross (b. 1918) * October 10 – Sirimavo Bandaranaike, Sri Lankan politician, 2-time Prime Minister of Ceylon and 2-time Prime Minister of Sri Lanka (b. 1916) * October 11 – Donald Dewar, First Minister of Scotland (b. 1937) * October 13 – Jean Peters, American actress (b. 1926) * October 14 – Tony Roper, American NASCAR driver (b. 1964) * October 15 – Konrad Emil Bloch, German-born biochemist (b. 1912) * October 16 ** Mel Carnahan, American politician (b. 1934) ** Rick Jason, American actor (b. 1923) * October 18 – Julie London, American singer and actress (b. 1926) * October 19 – Charles Perkins, Australian aboriginal activist and soccer player (b. 1936) * October 21 – Reginald Kray, British criminal (b. 1933) * October 22 ** Fred Pratt Green, British Methodist minister and hymn writer (b. 1903) ** Jean-Luc Mandaba, 11th Prime Minister of Central African Republic (b. 1943) * October 23 ** Rodney Anoa'i, American wrestler (b. 1966) ** Nils Tapp, Swedish Olympic cross-country skier (b. 1917) * October 27 – Walter Berry, Austrian bass-baritone (b. 1929) * October 28 – Andújar Cedeño, Dominican baseball player (b. 1969) * October 30 – Steve Allen, American comedian and author (b. 1921) * October 31 – Ring Lardner, Jr., American screenwriter (b. 1915) November ]] ]] * November 5 ** David Brower, American environmental activist (b. 1912) ** Jimmie Davis, American singer (b. 1899) ** Roger Peyrefitte, French writer and diplomat (b. 1907) * November 6 – L. Sprague de Camp, American writer (b. 1907) * November 7 ** C Subramaniam, Indian politician (b. 1910) ** Ingrid of Sweden, Queen consort of Frederick IX of Denmark (b. 1910) * November 8 – Józef Pińkowski, Polish politician, 50th Prime Minister of Poland (b. 1929) * November 10 ** Adamantios Androutsopoulos, Greek lawyer and professor, 168th Prime Minister of Greece (b. 1919) ** Jacques Chaban-Delmas, French politician, 102nd Prime Minister of France (b. 1915) * November 11 – Hugh Paddick, British actor (b. 1915) * November 16 ** DJ Screw, American hip hop DJ (b. 1971) ** Hosea Williams, American civil rights leader, activist, ordained minister, businessman, philanthropist, scientist, and politician (b. 1926) * November 17 – Louis Néel, French physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1904) * November 19 – George Cosmas Adyebo, 6th Prime Minister of Uganda (b. 1947) * November 22 ** Sir Cyril Astley Clarke, British physician, geneticist and entomologist (b. 1907) ** Christian Marquand, French actor and director (b. 1927) ** Emil Zátopek, Czechoslovakian Olympic athlete (b. 1922) * November 28 – Liane Haid, Austrian actress (b. 1895) December ]] * December 2 – Gail Fisher, American actress (b. 1935) * December 3 – Gwendolyn Brooks, American writer (b. 1917) * December 6 – Werner Klemperer, American actor (b. 1920) * December 8 – Ionatana Ionatana, 5th Prime Minister of Tuvalu (b. 1938) * December 10 ** Paul Avery, American journalist (b. 1934) ** Marie Windsor, American actress (b. 1919) * December 11 – Johannes Virolainen, Finnish politician, 30th Prime Minister of Finland (b. 1914) * December 17 – Blaise Rabetafika, Malagasy diplomat (b. 1932) * December 18 – Kirsty MacColl, English singer (b. 1959) * December 19 ** John Lindsay, American politician and lawyer, Mayor of New York City (b. 1921) ** Roebuck "Pops" Staples, American musician (b. 1914) ** Son Sann, Cambodian politician, 24th Prime Minister of Cambodia (b. 1911) * December 23 ** Billy Barty, American actor (b. 1924) ** Victor Borge, Danish-born American actor and comedian (b. 1909) * December 26 – Jason Robards, American actor (b. 1922) * December 30 – Julius J. Epstein, American screenwriter (b. 1909) * December 31 – Rabbi Binyamin Ze'ev Kahane, Israeli settler leader (b. 1966) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – Alan J. Heeger, Alan MacDiarmid, and Hideki Shirakawa * Economics – James Heckman and Daniel McFadden * Literature – Gao Xingjian * Peace – Kim Dae-jung * Physics – Zhores Alferov, Herbert Kroemer, and Jack Kilby * Physiology or Medicine – Arvid Carlsson, Paul Greengard, and Eric Kandel See also * 2000 in politics * Y2K (disambiguation) * Year 2000 problem References External links * 2000 Coin Pictures Category:2000 Category:Leap years in the Gregorian calendar arney%27s_Big_Surprise_(battybarney2014%27s_version) Barney's Big Surprise]) and second national tour (after Barney's Big Surprise), which originally toured North America from 1999 until 2001. The filmed performance of this show was released on VHS and DVD on March 6, 2001. It was later performed in Asia in 2005, moving to the Middle East in 2006, Chile in 2006, and San Juan, Puerto Rico in 2007. Plot A sign leads Barney and his friends to an enchatanted forest. Along the way, they find a lost crown that belongs to the king. Following the sign to the castle, Barney and his friends return the crown to the king. Cast NOTE: The cast listed here preformed in the majority of the original North American tour (including the performance recorded for the video release). The only cast members that remain the same in every performance are the voice actors, as the voices are simply pre-recorded. * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: Carey Stinson and Antwaun Steele) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jennifer Gibel and Jill Nelson) * BJ (Voie: Patty Wirtz, Body: Kyle Nelson and Charles L. Shaw) * Andy (Fernando Moguel) * Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) * Jessica (Talia Davis) * Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) * Mr. Sign (David Voss) * The Guard (Derrick J. Graves) * Knights in Shining Armor * The King - Derrick J. Graves Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # Musical Castle Sing Along Medley: (Everyone is Special, If All the Raindrops and Mr. Knickerbocker) # Castles So High # What Makes a Flower So Pretty? # Look at Me, I'm Three # You Can Count on Me # Here in the Forest # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # It's a Great Day # If You're Happy and You Know It Act 2 # Castles So High (Reprise) # Wave the Flags # Musical Castle Nursery Rhyme Medley: (Little Bo Peep, Hickory Dickory Dock, Pat-A-Cake, Mary Had a Little Lamb, Jack and Jill and This Little Piggy) # Knights' Dance # Musical Castle Costumes Medley: (The Noble Duke of York; A Silly Hat; & Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?) # I Put a Smile On # I'm the King # Musical Castle Celebration Medley: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band and Wave the Flags) (Reprise) # It's a Great Day (Reprise) # I Love You Book Main Article: Barney's Musical Castle (book) Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Musical Castle LIVE! '' 'Barney's Musical Castle LIVE! 'was an album that was originally sold on November 7, 1999 during the tour. A retail version of this album was released on March 6, 2001. It has songs from the stage show and home video of the same name. Main Article: ''El Castillo Musical de Barney El Castillo Musical de Barney ''is an album based Spanish version of ''Barney's Musical Castle. Gallery See the gallery for the live show Tour Schedule ''For the partial schedule of this tour, see Barney's Musical Castle Tour Schedule (North America) '' Trivia * This live show/video marked: ** The first time since Barney's Big Surprise, where BJ whistles to let the audience know of his arrival. ** The only time a Barney show begins with a projected screen. * In the North American tour, the Barney doll with a sandbox is featured before the show starts. * During the second verse of "I Love You", Penny signs out the words. *This video is shown in the movie Jurassic Park III starring Trevor Morgan who plays Cody in Barney's Great Adventure. * In the Spanish version, additional shots were used that were not in the original VHS release. * The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword performed as the intermission act of the North American tour. * Bob the Builder performed as the intermission act of the Mexico tour. * No one preformed in the intermission act in the Puerto Rico tour. *The BJ costume would later be used in Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes and Barney's Christmas Star. * This video of this live show was filmed at the Rosemont Theatre in Rosemont, Illinois. DVD Bonus Features Bonus Episodes # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure # A Royal Welcome More Castle Fun Featuring castle scenes from Stop, Look and Be Safe!, Once Upon a Time, Barney's Adventure Bus, Let's Build Together, Sing & Dance with Barney, and Stick with Imagination!. Full Video